Freed The Firen Within
by Tradi-chan
Summary: Logo após 2x15 "Revelations". O que Morgan vai fazer quando confrontado com a realidade do que Reid teve que se submeter às mãos de Tobias Hankel? Segredos serão revelados. Será sentimentos serem revelado também? E como Morgan ajudara a Reid lidar com isso? Morgan/Reid. Slash.
1. Com Apenas uma Centelha Somos Incendiado

**Disclaimer ****– Criminal Minds não me pertence, como também essa estória. Eu estou só a traduzido com permissão da autora.**

* * *

**Feed The Fire Within.**

**Capítulo I: Com apenas uma centelha somos incendiados.**

**Por – NatNazzy.**

**Traduzido por – Tradi-chan.**

Como chegamos aqui?

Como é que conseguimos chegar a este ponto?

Foi um sequestro realmente o que levou a fazer isso?

Como doente...

O quarto do motel era estereotipada da mesma forma que apenas os quartos de motel pode ser. As cortinas combinava com o tapete, que combinava com a colcha, que combinava com os lençóis. Os móveis de mogno marrom escuro, assim como a lareira na lareira acrescentou um brilho suave a sala, tornando-se a sentir aconchegante, reconfortante até mesmo.

Mas isso era tudo uma falsa sensação de segurança. Morgan sabia.

O que tinha acontecido esta noite, assim como nos dias anteriores tinha sido nada menos do que o puro inferno, inalterado. Por todas as partes envolvidas. Ainda assim, Morgan sacudiu a cabeça com espanto confuso e alívio, o que Tobias Hankel fez foi imperdoável. Doente. Retorcido. O que fazia sentido, considerando-se que ele era um homem doente e retorcido. No entanto, mesmo que ele mesmo havia sofrido nas mãos de seu pai e o espectro sempre iminente de 'Raphael', embora ele próprio tivesse sido ferido, Morgan não poderia encontrar dentro de si a pena, e perdoar o homem que quase tirou o única coisa mais importante para ele.

Deus. Quando ele tinha se tornado tão melodramático?

Virando a cabeça para a porta do banheiro, Morgan silenciou suas divagações internas. Reid tinha ido para lá já a um tempo e agora ele estava começando a se preocupar.

Morgan lhe deu mais cinco minutos antes de ele atravessou a sala em dois passos rápidos.

"Reid? " Ele chamou suavemente, batendo suavemente na porta. "Hey garoto, você está bem? "

O silêncio, ele se deparou como servia apenas para aumentar o seu ritmo cardíaco. Preocupação marcava seus traços como a adrenalina começou a bombear seu caminho através de suas veias. Agora ele estava começando a entrar em pânico. Reid tinha passado por tanta coisa e foi por isso que a mente de Morgan começou a vagar, evocando todos os tipos de imagens desastrosas e cenários relacionados ao que uma coisa terrível poderia estar acontecendo naquele banheiro certo em que momento.

Ele tentou a maçaneta da porta só para encontrá-la bloqueada. Assim como ele esperava.

"Reid abra a porta, sério homem, você está me assustando."

Nada.

"Reid... Spencer, se você não abrir a porta eu vou chutá-la para baixo. Nós dois sabemos que com a minha história de trabalho de campo, que isso não é uma ameaça vã."

"Eu estou bem Morgan basta ir para a cama." Veio a resposta tensa a partir do outro lado da porta. Aquilo quebrou o coração de Morgan por ouvir a dor que emanava da voz de seu melhor amigo.

"Se você está bem, então você não vai se importar de abrir a porta e me deixando ver por mim mesmo."

"Por favor. Morgan, por favor, apenas deixe-me. Estou bem. "

Desta vez foi a angústia em sua voz que estimulou Morgan a agir. Ele tinha esperado o suficiente. A culpa sobre o que tinha acontecido com Reid já acabou todas as emoções que ele tinha e ele seria condenado se ele deixasse algo acontecer com Reid, agora que ele estava seguro. Não sobre contra o tempo.

Como se vê, não era necessário ele chutar a porta. Enquanto o quarto de motel era quente e acolhedor, o que também era incrivelmente velho e deteriorado. Bastou um chacoalhar de Morgan e a fechadura da porta se soltou.

Imediatamente ele abriu a porta para mostrar uma visão que era muito pior do que qualquer transmissão de vídeo que Tobias Hankel poderia enviar para Morgan e o resto da equipe.

Reid, não, Spencer tinha se espremido entre a banheira e o vaso sanitário, a testa descansando na borda do vaso. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e seu cabelo era um emaranhado que descansava na frente de seus olhos.

Um brilho de suor cobria sua pele e seus dentes batiam com um tremor que parecia ter tomado todo o seu corpo.

Esses sintomas obtiveram um Morgan confuso, mas como seus olhos viajaram para longe do rosto de Spencer para o resto do corpo do seu amigo, ele não pôde deixar de suspirar com o que ele descobriu.

Spencer tinha tirado a gravata.

Em um dia normal, isso teria sido inconsequente. Estranho, talvez, mas certamente não é algo para qualquer um se preocupar. Então, novamente, em um dia normal Spencer não teria retirado a gravata para envolvê-lo em torno de seu braço - para transformá-lo em um torniquete improvisado.

Os olhos de Morgan se arregalaram quando ele olhou para os braços de Spencer, as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelo, o torniquete no braço e um frasco de vidro de Deus sabia o que, e uma seringa segurada firme na mão.

"O que diabos é isso Reid?" Morgan gritou com o agente mais jovem, antes de invadir mais e arrebatando o frasco e a seringa para fora do alcance de Spencer.

"Não. Você... Morgan por favor, você não entende - "

"Entender o quê? O que você está fazendo cara? Onde você arranjou isso?"

Morgan odiava como sua voz duramente ecoava fora das paredes do banheiro com azulejos. Odiava como Spencer recuou a partir do som, de medo óbvio. Odiava como ao contrário dele esta reação era. Mas toda essa situação era diferente de tudo que ele teve que enfrentar antes, e ele estava determinado a obter respostas antes de um segundo conseguiu marcar perto.

Spencer abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e deixou escapar um soluço abafado, antes de retomar sua posição anterior contra o vaso sanitário. Doía Morgan ver seu amigo em tal estado. A visão de Spencer, debruçado sobre um vaso sanitário, chorando e tremendo de emoção mal reprimida era um testemunho de quão longe ele tinha caído. Spencer Reid nunca tinha sido confiante. Ele lutou com a sua auto-estima e ele não tinha muitas habilidades sociais, mas a sua inteligência sempre garantida que era, se alguma coisa, auto-confiante e em sua própria maneira respeitado, ele definitivamente sempre estava apresentável.

Não é assim.

Não agora.

Não, agora ele era uma casca de seu antigo eu. Um mero esboço do que ele costumava ser. Uma máscara que parecia exatamente como Spencer Reid, mas uma alma que não realizou uma aparência exata para o homem que era antes. O homem ingênuo ainda informada com uma memória surpreendente e um amplo senso de empatia para corresponder. A alma repleta de inocência que era ao mesmo tempo cativante e original e tão especificamente Spencer que doía quase fisicamente para saber que essa inocência tinha sido manchada, possivelmente perdido para sempre a um abismo negro que tinha uma semelhança assustadora para as sombras que agora habitavam sua vez brilhante olhos.

"Por que eu deixei você impedi-nos de levá-lo para o hospital? " Morgan gemeu, passando a mão sobre a sua cabeça e xingando a si mesmo e a equipe por sua estupidez. Spencer deveria ter ido direto para o hospital, qualquer um com metade de uma célula do cérebro poderia ter visto isso, mas toda a equipe havia deixado sua súplica e olhos desesperados dobrá-los aos seus desejos, apesar de seu bom senso, com a condição de que Morgan ficaria com ele e levá-lo ao hospital seria a primeira coisa que faria de manhã no dia seguinte.

Morgan podia ver agora que aquilo tinha sido um erro. Um idiota, imbecil, um erro contra o protocolo. Mas todos eles tinham ficado tão aliviados ao descobrir Spencer vivo que eles estavam dispostos a dar-lhe o mundo, se ele pedisse para eles...

"Eu não sou uma criança Morgan." Veio um sussurro áspero do vaso sanitário.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Eu não sou uma criança." Spencer repetiu com mais força. Erguendo a cabeça da bacia, continuou ele. "Eu não sou uma criança, e eu com certeza não preciso de você ou qualquer outra pessoa para me cuidar."

As palavras foram absolutas, mesmo quando eles estavam saindo da boca e Morgan só podia piscar, a boca aberta como um peixinho dourado, chocado com o tom completamente ácido da voz de Spencer e a raiva desmascarado que atou suas palavras como veneno. Nunca tinha visto Spencer falado com ele assim. Nunca.

Este não era Spencer. Este foi o choque e trauma e TEPT¹ e exaustão, mas esse não era_ Spencer_.

"Claro que você não é uma criança... Spencer Reid, mas -"

"Mas nada Morgan! Eu sobrevivi de Tobias Hankel perfeitamente bem sozinho e posso sobreviver sozinho por esta noite também, então se você não se importar, por favor saia."

"Uh, uh. De jeito nenhum." Morgan jogou para fora, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto ainda segurando o frasco e a seringa, ignorando deliberadamente o tom cortante de Spencer. Spencer podia abusar verbalmente dele até o raiar do dia, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele estaria deixando o garoto em paz, especialmente depois de apenas tropeçando sobre esta visão meros segundos atrás.

"Eu não estava pedindo Morgan."

"Eu não me importo."

"DROGA DEREK! Por que você não me deixar em paz?"

"Porque você foi deixado sozinho por dias sem ninguém, mas Tobias Hankel e seu transtorno de personalidade dissociativo maldito para a empresa! E isso pode realmente vir como uma surpresa para você garoto, mas você não foi o único que passou por um inferno com aqueles dois dias."

"Você não pode ser seriamente você nesse momento agora Derek Morgan. " Spencer sussurrou asperamente, perdendo completamente o seu amigo a confissão cuidadosamente velada.

Lentamente, ele começou a levantar-se do chão, usando o banheiro como sua base, pernas tremendo e tudo.

"É sério que egocêntrico e egoísta aqui sou eu?" Spencer estava praticamente gritando agora, sua voz subindo uma oitava tal era a sua raiva. "Várias rodadas de roleta russa, espancamentos, tortura, sendo feitos para escolher as pessoas morrerem e depois ter de assistir suas mortes jogar fora como eles aconteciam, _cavando a minha própria sepultura_, e você é o único que passou por esse INFERNO ! "

Spencer estava ofegante até o final de seu discurso e instável em seus pés. Ofegante, ele atraiu outro fôlego e murmurou. "Você tem um Deus complexo Derek Morgan ou você é apenas aquele arrogante?"

O silêncio que se instalou entre eles era pesado e grosso com a tensão. Derek estava absolutamente perplexo com o que Spencer tinha acabado de dizer e sua expressão combinava com seus pensamentos perfeitamente. Isso é realmente o que ele pensa de mim? Não, Derek corrigiu-se, isso é influência de Tobias.

Rapidamente, Derek foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo movimento do lado de Spencer do banheiro. Ele mal teve tempo para registrar seus movimentos antes que ele atravessou o pequeno espaço e pegou Spencer quando ele balançou e caiu - apenas faltando bater a cabeça no chuveiro sobre a banheira como ele foi.

"Hey garoto, você está bem? " Derek perguntou, quando ele abaixou o corpo de Spencer no chão e olhou para ele com nada menos do que a preocupação em seus olhos.

"Mmm. Será...?" Spencer murmurou incoerentemente."Só preciso de um pouco de água. Você se importo de pegar para mim?"Ele balbuciou, rachar um olho sempre tão lentamente como ele fez isso.

"Sim, com certeza. Basta esperar um minuto." Derek levantou-se e examinou o banheiro para pegar um copo, a preocupação com Spencer substituindo quaisquer emoções anteriores, ele poderia ter ouvido o zunindo sobre sua cabeça.

Irritado que não havia nenhum copo no banheiro, Derek fez o seu caminho para o quarto e verificou as mesas de cabeceira. Pegando o copo mais próximo que ele poderia achar, ele virou-se e retirou-se de volta para a casa de banho, determinado a não deixar Spencer sozinho por um segundo a mai , então ele tinha que fazer.

Como se v , essa foi a melhor decisão que tinha feito toda a noite.

Percorrendo o limiar Derek foi confrontado com um frenético Spencer, desesperadamente tentando encher a seringa com a substância do frasco. Quando ele tinha que cair? Derek perguntou brevemente antes de balançar para a frente.

"Spencer, NÃO!" Ele gritou quando pegou o frasco e a seringa das mãos trêmulas.

Tudo desvendado. Era como se uma barreira tenha rompido em algum lugar dentro de Spencer e veio o dilúvio. Ele caiu em uma pilha no chão e chorou copiosamente. A humilhação e desespero que se dana-se. Ele estava tão cansado e agora ele não podia sequer usar a única coisa que o ajudasse a esquecer. A única coisa que faria todo esse pesadelo ir embora, mesmo que apenas por um pequeno tempo. Naquele momento, ele simplesmente desistiu.

"V-V-Você não e-e-entender." Spencer murmurou entre soluços.

"Spencer, Tobias transmitia os vídeos para a gente ver as coisas que ele fez com você -"

"Então é isso que o faz pensar em entender! Oh meu Deus Morgan, não é como se Tobias tivesse gravado tudo!"

"Desculpe-me?" Derek rangeu os dentes. O significado subjacente de que Spencer estava tentando dizer não foi perdido para ele, e ele se viu cada vez mais furioso com Tobias Hankel e a gama de possibilidades doentes do que ele poderia ter feito a seu Spencer.

Espere. _Seu_ Spencer. Quando foi que ele começou a usar o possessivo?

"O que você quer dizer com 'Hankel não gravar tudo' "?

"Eu n-não quis dizer n-nada com i-isso. " Spencer sufocou entre os soluços, tentando desviar a sério do assunto em mãos. "Eu só queria dizer que vocês não entendem o quanto você acha entende. Você não viu tudo. Então, como você pode entender? "

Ele tinha parado de soluçar agora e em vez disso, embrenhou sua cabeça para trás para descansar na borda da banheira, completamente exausto. Derek sabia que era errado antes mesmo o que ele fez, mas ele tinha que fazer suas perguntas agora, enquanto as defesas de Spencer caíram. Ele tinha que descobrir exatamente o que tinha acontecido enquanto Spencer ainda estava vulnerável e, esperançosamente, disposto a responder.

Derek ajoelhou-se em frente de seu amigo e inclinou seu rosto para o próprio Spencer. "O que você quer dizer com tudo?" Ele sussurrou.

Spencer olhou para cima e para os olhos, cansado, resolutamente mesmo. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ele sussurrou, com um leve tremor de seus lábios. Seus olhos estavam implorando para Derek, tanto para compreendê-lo, quanto para perdoá-lo. Para deixá-lo em paz, só.

Derek não estava disposto a nada disso.

"Reid, eu entendo que você não quer falar sobre isso, mesmo que você vai ter que eventualmente falar, eu não vou te obrigar a fazer isso agora." O jovem fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de alívio, um leve sorriso puxando as bordas de seus lábios. "Estou, no entanto, pedindo-lhe para me dizer sobre isso." Derek fez um gesto de sua mão, indicando o frasco e seringa escondido entre suas mãos.

Só assim, o pequeno sorriso caiu do rosto de Spencer e seus olhos brilharam com o que só pode ser descrito como pânico.

"Hey." Derek acalmou, estendendo a mão e agarrando o cabelo de seu amigo, segurando sua cabeça e forçando-o a fazer contato visual. "É só eu aqui. Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa."

Ele olhou para Derek por um pequeno tempo antes de baixar os olhos para o chão do banheiro, muito humilhado para manter o contato com os olhos. "É tão vergonhoso." Ele sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas começaram a arrastar lentamente seu rosto já encharcado de água.

Derek suspirou audivelmente antes de rolar para trás em seus calcanhares e levantar-se. Ele colocou o frasco e seringa de lado na bancada ao lado da pia antes de estender a mão para seu melhor amigo. "Vamos lá. Vamos limpa-lo."

Spencer não se mexeu, mas Derek percebeu a vibração quase imperceptível da cabeça. "Spencer, você tem sangue em todo o seu rosto e eu preciso ver se esse corte precisa de pontos ou não." Por que não tinha ido para o hospital de novo, em?

Em toda a honestidade, Derek não estava certo, devido a falta de reação de Spencer. Não importa de qualquer forma, porém, ele não estava levando um não como resposta. O que o garoto precisava agora era ficar limpo e uma boa noite de sono - algo que tinha sido negado ao longo dos últimos dias. Ele também iria precisar dele para o interrogatório minucioso que Derek estava pretendendo para confrontá-lo com o caminho para o hospital na manhã seguinte.

Com esse último pensamento abismal que atravessava sua cabeça, Derek se inclinou para frente e levantou Spencer, assegurando-lhe as mãos sob as axilas, a forma como se faria com um filho. Parecia montagem, em uma espécie de forma distorcida. Spencer parecia tão perdido como uma criança e oh, ele estava mesmo fazendo beicinho como uma também.

"Não está satisfeito comigo, não é garoto?" Derek sorriu.

Sua única resposta foi um encolher de ombros evasivo de Spencer, que ainda se recusou a encarar seu olhar.

Mais uma vez Derek suspirou e soltou o agente mais novo, só para ter as mãos de volta no lugar, logo que Spencer começou a cambalear.

"Vamos lá, sente-se aqui." Derek fez um gesto em direção à banheira, ajudando a sentar Spencer na borda.

Uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que seu amigo não ia tombar ele se moveu em direção a pia, mas parou quando seus olhos encontraram o empate ainda cônico em torno do braço de Spencer. Lentamente, ele desfez o nó e puxou-o solto, esfregando a pele translúcida para o sangue seguir seu rumo novamente. Ele não ia insistir no fato de que suas mãos permaneceram lá mais tempo do que era necessário.

Voltando a torneira, Derek encheu a pia com água morna antes de molhar uma toalha de rosto e virando-se para o amigo. Spencer tinha a cabeça entre as mãos e parecia que ele estava tentando não ficar doente. A preocupação brilhou dentro de Derek antes de ele rapidamente aperta-la. Ele precisava deixar Spencer limpo e pronto para ir para a cama. O resto ele poderia preocupar-se com mais tarde.

De pé diante de seu amigo, ele percebeu o quanto ele havia passado. Os paralelos entre eles nunca foi tão forte. Eles sempre foram contrários, tanto física como psicologicamente, mas nesse momento parecia que eles estavam em lados opostos da Terra. Spencer tinha sido sempre menor do que Derek, mais magro do que ele, mais leve do que ele, mas aqui, agora, ele era minúsculo. A equipe sempre brincou que uma brisa forte seria tudo para o levar para longe. Essa piada não parecia mais engraçado para Derek. Ele tinha a sensação de que a partir de agora, uma brisa seria tudo o que tinha para enviar o seu amigo voando sobre a borda.

"Garoto, você pode olhar para mim?"

Spencer obrigado, inclinou a cabeça para o teto, mas optando por manter os olhos fechados. Por alguma razão este estava chateado com Derek.

Cuidadosamente, ele colocou a toalha de rosto contra o lado da cabeça de Spencer e começou a limpar o sangue seco de distância. Ele era meticuloso em seu trabalho ainda o cuidado de ser gentil ao mesmo tempo. A respiração de Spencer começou a nivelar e Derek sorriu quando sentiu um pouco a tensão deixar os ombros de seu amigo como exaustão começou a assumir.

Uma vez que Derek tinha limpado fora todo o sangue em torno do ferimento que ele inclinou-se e pegou a garrafa de anti-séptico que ele teve a clarividência de descompactar antes Spencer conseguir se trancar no banheiro.

"Isso vai doer um pouco." Ele disse. Ele aplicou o anti-séptico na toalha de rosto e colocou-a na cabeça de Spencer delicadamente.

Spencer chiou de dor no contato e reflexivamente agarrou a camisa de Derek .

"Desculpe, menino bonito." Derek murmurou, antes de tampar a garrafa anti-séptico e devolvê-la de volta na bancada, colocando a toalha de rosto sobre o frasco e seringa como ele fez isso - qualquer coisa para distraí-lo do prédio sensação de formigamento em seu estômago.

Voltando-se para o amigo, ele percebeu que tentar e fazer qualquer outra coisa seria inútil. Spencer estava morto em seus pés e estava balançando perigosamente onde ele se sentava na beirada da banheira.

"Vamos garoto, vamos levá-lo para a cama."

Spencer cantarolava 'o pássaro' em resposta, e foi uma característica assim como seu antigo eu que Derek não pode deixar de rir, antes de colocar o braço em volta da cintura de seu amigo e ajudá-lo a ficar em pé, colocando o braço de Spencer por cima de seu ombro.

A caminhada até a cama era um processo lento e doloroso, como Spencer não era capaz de colocar muito peso em seu pé machucado. Estava mancando tão ruim que Derek ficou ao mesmo tempo chocado e envergonhado de que ele não tinha notado isso antes.

Ao chegar a cama, Spencer caiu em cima dela, o alívio por finalmente ser capaz de deitar-se evidente em sua expressão de olhos fechados.

Sabendo que tentar fazer seu amigo tirar a roupa de noite ia ser impossível, Derek simplesmente estendeu a mão e desatou o sapato de Spencer, observando que o outro estava ausente do seu pé machucado. Em seguida, com uma ternura que teria surpreendido os membros de sua equipe, ele ajudou a manobrar seu amigo para que ele ficasse sob os cobertores da cama de casal do quarto de forma confortável.

O fato de que Spencer não tinha sequer tentado protestar ou tornar-se perturbador neste tratamento foi toda a prova que Derek precisava saber como esgotado e cansado seu melhor amigo realmente estava.

Ele se virou e começou a embaralhar ao redor da sala, ligar a lâmpada da cabeceira e desligar todas as outras luzes antes de voltar para a casa de banho. Ele tinha que se livrar daquele frasco e seringa ...

"Derek?"

O agente mais velho parou em seu caminho, virando-se para a figura que descansava na cama.

"Você está bem garoto?" Ele perguntou, caminhando até a forma inclinada de Spencer.

Spencer olhou para ele com olhos temeroso, silenciosamente implorando para que Derek não estivesse inteiramente certo.

"Eu... Hum..." Ele olhou para a colcha, a cor de repente subindo para suas bochechas.

"O que é que é Spencer?" Derek perguntou gentilmente.

Seus olhos brilharam para atender Derek, quando ele percebeu que ele estava usando seu primeiro nome. "Será que você... Se importam em ficar comigo? Até eu dormir?"

Derek olhou para ele com algo semelhante a ternura em seus olhos antes de agarrar seu ombro. "Claro filho." Ele disse e sorriu, o que Spencer retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso de sua autoria.

Derek caminhou para o outro lado da cama e se sentou na beirada para retirar o cinto e os sapatos. Ele, então, recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e inclinou seu corpo para enfrentar Spencer. Sua respiração já soava noite fora, com o rosto lentamente relaxado com a prorrogação, desde que o sono dele, embora seu corpo não estivesse relaxado completamente. Seus ombros ainda estavam tensos e ele próprio tinha encolhido em uma posição fetal apertado, inconscientemente, protegendo tanto seu corpo quanto podia.

Derek cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto. Tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos dias que ele encontrou-se preocupar com o que ia acontecer a seguir. Ele sabia que apesar de tudo, Spencer estava indo para agir com indiferença, como nada disso lhe tinha afetado. Mas do que Derek tinha visto esta noite ele sabia que, para ser a coisa mais distante da verdade. Algo tinha acontecido na cabana que a equipe não sabia. Algo estava afetando Spencer de uma forma que o trauma como esse não chega a explicar.

Derek suspirou profundamente e pegou a ponte de seu nariz. Com esses tipos de pensamentos que circulam sua cabeça, ele sabia que, apesar de seu próprio cansaço, a noite ia ser longa. Ele tinha a sensação de que ela estava longe de termina, e uma sensação de medo em que o sentimento estava certo.

* * *

**N/T: **É a primeira vez que faço uma tradução de alguma estória, por isso espero o apoio de vocês e suas opiniões e desde já agradeço muito mesmo.

**TEPT¹:** Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático.

**NatNazzy: **u/4177561/NatNazzy

**Freed The Fire Within:** s/8445657/1/Feed-the-Fire-Within

**23.09.2013**


	2. Cinzas a Cinzas

**Disclaimer – Criminal Minds não me pertence, como também essa estória. Eu só a estou traduzido com permissão da autora.**

* * *

**Feed The Fire Within.**

**Capítulo II: Cinzas a Cinzas.**

**Por – NatNazzy.**

**Traduzido por – Tradi-chan.**

Curiosamente, foi com o calor que ele acordou antes do tempo.

Piscando os olhos abertos, Derek se moveu para sair de debaixo dos lençóis quentes antes de perceber que ele nunca realmente tinha estado dentro deles em primeiro lugar. Olhando para as cinzas do fogo morto na lareira, Derek teve que admitir que ele estava confuso. Até que ele lançou os olhos para baixo e ver o que era.

Isolado dos lençóis e todo enrolado ao seu lado estava o seu melhor amigo. Só no momento, Derek quase o reconheceu como tal.

O casulo estava tremendo incontrolavelmente e a única parte de seu amigo que ele podia ver estava tão densamente encharcado de suor que seu cabelo geralmente flutuante estava estampado em seu rosto. Ele estava murmurando incoerentemente com a testa franzida e uma carranca pesada que indicou que ele estava no meio de um pesadelo.

Derek não estava inteiramente certo de o que fazer, mas sua decisão foi prontamente decididade por ele quando Spencer começou a se debater dentro dos lençóis e suas divagações se tornou violenta com a sua urgência.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Ele gritou desesperadamente.

"Reid -"

"Tobias, me ajude!"

_Espere... O quê?_

Spencer implorando seu a captor ajuda não fazia qualquer sentido! Concedido, Tobias tinha sido o passivo de uma das três personalidades, mas o que ele poderia possivelmente ter feito para fazer Spencer se sentir seguro o suficiente para pedir-lhe ajuda?

"Não! Espere. Tobias, por favor, não desse jeito!" Ele estava praticamente implorando agora. "Por favor, não, eu não quero isso, eu não quero isso!"

"Reid!" Derek quase gritou, tentando acordar seu melhor amigo, apesar de saber que era uma das piores coisas a fazer para alguém preso em um pesadelo. Foi em vão. Spencer continuou a se debater e defender como se sua própria vida dependesse disso e Derek supos que em mais de um ponto nos últimos dias, ele fez.

Não ser capaz de agüentar mais, ele agarrou seu amigo pelos ombros e deu-lhe um aperto colossal, gritando com ele.

"SPENCER!" E com um último empurrão seu amigo sacudiu acordado, tirando o pé na cama e ainda enredado nos lençóis.

O único som que encheu a sala agora era a respiração pesada vindo de ambos os homens. Suspiros por parte de Spencer e a respiração trêmula de Derek – que estava tentando acabar com o medo que tinha facilmente enraizado em seu estômago. Houve pesadelos... E havia _pesadelos._ Mas nunca o agente mais velho viu nada como isso.

"Reid?" Derek perguntou, alcançando o braço na direção do ombro de seu amigo, mas não muito de fazer contato. "Spencer?"

A reação foi instantânea. Spencer virou para enfrentar de Derek e seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo. Havia um olhar vidrado para eles que só serviu para alimentar o medo crescente no estômago do homem mais velho.

"D-Derek?" Ele gaguejou.

Sua voz era tão infantil assim que parecia quase absurdo que tal vulnerabilidade estava vindo de um homem adulto. Então, novamente, Spencer era o mais jovem da equipe. E em apenas vinte e cinco anos, e depois o que ele tinha acabado de passar, Derek poderia realmente ter esperado nada menos que isso? Não. Na verdade, ele estaria mais preocupado se o agente mais jovens estava tendo qualquer outro tipo de reação diferente do que ele estava tendo agora. Este tipo de resposta, pós-trauma, era normal – mesmo se a resposta vinha de Doutor Spencer Reid... Oque não era nada normal.

"Estou aqui filho. Que aconteceu?"

"E-Eu que eu não posso..."

"Shh..." Derek suaviza, finalmente descansando a mão no ombro do amigo. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Você não sabe disso." Spencer agarrou. "Como você pode saber? Eu nem sei se ele vai ficar bem, não depois..."

"Não depois do que?"

Spencer apenas balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

"Reid." Derek repreendeu. "Não depois do quê?"

"Esquece, tudo bem?" E com isso Spencer desembaraçou-se dos lençóis e mancou em direção ao banheiro.

"Onde você está indo?" Derek questionou.

"Onde é que parece que eu vou Morgan?" Spencer retrucou exasperado. "Eu preciso usar o banheiro, eu deveria ter pedido a sua permissão ou você está apenas querendo segurar a minha mão?"

Última resposta sarcástica de Spencer foi seguido pelo bater da porta do banheiro.

Derek suspirou audivelmente e passou as mãos em seu rosto. Spencer estava sendo, por falta de uma palavra melhor, um pirralho total, a única razão pela qual o agente mais velho não estava deixando o seu aborrecimento com o seu melhor amigo manifestar-se era porque ele nunca tinha visto esse tipo de comportamento de Spencer antes. Dizer que ele estava preocupado teria sido um eufemismo colossal. Não, ele estava tanto preocupado e confuso com o comportamento de Spencer. Mesmo com o trauma dos últimos dias, algo que não chegou a somar e ele _precisava_ descobrir o que era.

Olhando para a porta do banheiro, Derek começou a sentir uma estranha sensação de déjà vu e que foi o suficiente para ele encaixar todas as peças no lugar.

Segredos, alterações de humor, pesadelos, sudorese, tremores, uma seringa, um frasco... Retirada.

_Merda._

Sem um momento de hesitação Derek deu uma guinada para fora da cama e correu para o banheiro, a uma velocidade vertiginosa.

Jogando a porta aberta, ele se preparou para o pior absoluto, um torniquete embrulhado complementado por vidros, olhos cegos e superficial, dificuldade para respirar. O que ele encontrou com, no entanto, definitivamente não era o que ele esperava encontrar.

Imóvel como uma estátua romana, Spencer Reid estava de pé, sem camisa, com as mãos em ambos os lados da pia do banheiro. Apoiando-se pesadamente contra a bancada, ele parecia estar olhando para o espelho diante dele com a intensidade de mil sóis. Era como se ele estivesse olhando para as respostas para um milhão e uma perguntas, enquanto sobre análise o que ele viu no reflexo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A agulha e frasco ao lado de sua mão direita, mas permanecendo intocada. Sem perceber, Derek suspirou de alívio absoluto.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas juntas, ele observou seu amigo observando a si mesmo. Era óbvio que ele estava pensando no dano que tinha sido feito, mas não era uma dor em seus olhos que sugeria algo mais do que apenas as lesões físicas causando-lhe desconforto. Ele olhou para si mesmo, como se estivesse tentando lutar contra um demônio, como se ele estivesse sofrendo com algum tipo de agitação interna que ele estava petrificado que possuem todo o seu ser.

Esta proclamação silenciosa fez mais em informar Derek quanto ao estado de espírito do seu amigo do que quaisquer palavras ou ações poderiam. Spencer era a pessoa mais tímida que ele conhecia. Ele era um introvertido completo e ficava constrangido com a menor indicação de atenção indesejada ou indecência, e assim por ele estar de pé com Derek tão perto, sem camisa e ainda expostos nem mesmo parecendo se importar teve Derek mais preocupado do que ele poderia até mesmo começar a descrever.

O agente mais velho deixou seus olhos trilhar sobre o corpo de seu colega mais novo e sentiu o engate na respiração em sua garganta. Além dos óbvios hematomas no rosto do amigo, que toda a equipe estava a par, o resto do corpo de Spencer dos ombros até os quadris dele estavam cheios de hematomas e arranhões – sendo a mais óbvia das contusões olhar escuro e com raiva no peito onde recebeu RCP¹, bem como as marcas de faixa na dobra do cotovelo. Derek engoliu em seco quando ele encontrou seus olhos fixados naquele local.

"_Não é como se Tobias tenha gravado tudo."_

As palavras de Spencer de mais cedo, finalmente, compreendia-se para Derek e ele percebeu pela primeira vez naquela noite que tinha acontecido muito mais com Spencer do que a equipe não podia sequer começar a imaginar. O olhar assombrado nos olhos do homem mais jovem era a prova de Derek e apenas conseguiu suprimir um calafrio.

"Derek." Spencer sussurrou, com a voz tensa e de cabeça baixa. "Derek, eu... Eu preciso de você para se livrar disso." Ele fez um gesto em direção à agulha e o frasco, como se o próprio pensamento de estar sem a droga doía a seu núcleo.

Quando Derek ainda não se moveu, o seu pedido tornou-se mais urgente, impaciente mesmo. "Derek eu preciso de você para se livrar disso agora, agora mesmo. Derek, isso tem que ir _agora_!" Spencer praticamente gritou a última parte, como ele pegou o frasco e seringa e mete-los nas mãos de seu amigo antes de retornar ao seu lugar na frente do espelho, a única rachadura em seu estoicismo sendo agora sua respiração ofegante.

"Livre-se disso agora. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso levá-lo." A ameaça de lágrimas era evidente em sua voz. Derek deu um breve aceno de cabeça, seguida de um breve 'eu volto', antes dele se virar e sair do banheiro.

Não demorou muito para que o som de vidro quebrando chegou aos ouvidos de Spencer. Ele olhou para o espelho novamente e sorriu um sorriso Glasgow. Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por dar um passo na direção certa. Ele não insistia no fato de que Tobias tinha dois frascos no bolso e que Derek só tinha destruído um... Seguro pensou. Era isso. Nada para se preocupar, apenas um pouco seguro, no caso de...

Ele pulou quando sentiu uma mão pesada demais em seu ombro e olhou rapidamente para o espelho para encontrar Derek o encarando, a preocupação evidente em cada linha de seu rosto.

"Vamos lá, vamos terminar de limpa você."

"Derek -"

"Não, não mesmo de começar comigo Reid."

A única reação de Spencer foi suspirar de agitação como uma criança petulante, sabendo que eles não estavam a seguir o que ele queria, não importasse a extensão da birra.

Suavemente – mais do que se pensava Spencer era possível – Derek guiou até a borda da banheira e sentou-se. Ele sentiu os dedos traçar o percurso das contusões de enquadramento suas clavículas e se sentiu instantaneamente a corrida de calor para suas bochechas. _Ah._ Ele ponderou. _Há a consciência de si mesmo..._

Não querendo ver a pena e nojo que ele sabia que seria estragar as características do agente mais velho, Spencer abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, determinado a aproveitar o efeito relaxante que a padronização de Derek tinha em seu corpo.

Lentamente, ele sentiu os dedos trilha inferior, antes de descansar na dobra do cotovelo. Imediatamente ele se enrijeceu.

"Você tem que me dizer sobre isso." A voz de Derek quebrou o silêncio.

Spencer soltou um suspiro impaciente. _Porque aquele momento tinha que acabar?_

"Reid." Derek começou, o uso do sobrenome de Spencer e o tom de sua voz deixando o agente mais jovem saber que ele não estava prestes a sair dessa. "Reid, eu não quero ser o cara mau aqui. Apesar da crença popular, todo o 'bom policial e mau policial' esse tipo de coisa me irrita, mas quando algo como isso", ele apontou para as marcas de faixa "está acontecendo para alguém que profundamente se preocupa, eu não posso simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados e ver isso acontecer. Assim, tanto quanto você vai me odiar por isso, eu estou te dando um ultimato. Você me diz o que aconteceu. _Tudo_ o que aconteceu e eu prometo que vamos trabalhar em conjunto. Sem perguntas e ninguém mais precisa saber. Mas se você não fizer isso, então eu saiu por aquela porta agora e digo a Hotch tudo o que sei. Vai custam muito e você provavelmente nunca ira me perdoar, mas eu prefiro ser responsável por você perder seu emprego, do que sua vida."

Derek não poderia dizer que ficou surpreso quando todo o seu monólogo foi recebido com um silêncio ensurdecedor. Não sabendo o que fazer, ele deixou o trecho em silêncio, à espera de uma resposta de Spencer para quebrá-lo. Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo.

"Por quê?" Seu amigo sussurrou.

"Por quê?"

"Por que você se sente responsável? Por que você, como você diz, se preocupam comigo? Profundamente?"

Agora Derek havia sido jogado para um laço. Fora de todo o seu discurso, essas são as coisas que Spencer escolheu se focar? Ele estava prestes a gaguejar alguma aparência de uma resposta quando Spencer continuou.

"Eu não te entendo Derek." O uso de seu nome teve a atenção do agente mais velho. "Esta noite foi baleado para o inferno de qualquer maneira, que poderia muito bem ser honesto, e com toda a honestidade, não há qualidades redentoras sobre mim mesmo angariar esse tipo de reação. Acho que é por isso que estou tão confuso. Quero dizer olhe-me ". Ele disse, finalmente olhando para cima e Derek olhou diretamente nos olhos, enquanto apontando para seu corpo exposto. "Se eu não posso nem me proteger de um suspeito delirante como eu pretendia proteger a sociedade? Eu cedi e assinei a sentença de morte de um casal. Que cedeu e colocou Hotch em perigo. Eu nem estava forte o suficiente para falar de Tobias me dando drogas, e agora eu sou fraco demais para sequer pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas o alto e quão desesperadamente eu quero quanto eu. _P__recisa_ que eu - "

Ele abaixou a cabeça, de repente, tomado pela emoção. "Eu nunca me senti tão desesperado antes. Nunca me senti tão cansado ou essa esticada e a ironia é que a única coisa que pode torná-lo melhor é o que causou isso, em primeiro lugar. Odeio Tobias por fazer isso comigo. Mas eu não posso odiá-lo por me dar um fora, mesmo que fosse por apenas um par de horas de cada vez. Ele me ajudou da única maneira que sabia e eu... Eu... Oh Deus. Eu... Eu o matei. Que tipo de pessoa faz isso que eu fiz? " Spencer quase gritou, histérico, devido ao curso de suas divagações.

"Hey." Derek disse, ajoelhando-se na frente de seu melhor amigo. "Hey Spencer, olhe para mim." Ele exigiu, segurando a cabeça de seu amigo em ambas as palmas das mãos e forçando-o a fazer contato visual. "Isso faz de você um sobrevivente."

Spencer balançou a cabeça, tentando fugir das mãos de Derek.

"Não, eu estou falando sério Spencer. O que você passou, não é normal. Que aconteceu com você nunca deve acontecer a qualquer um, especialmente alguém tão intrinsecamente bom quanto você. Você não está pensando direito porque você está no meio de um revés, ok? Nada disso faz de você uma pessoa ruim. Ele só faz de você uma pessoa que teve de lidar com muito mais em sua vida do que jamais deveria, e você só está ficando mais forte por causa disso."

Spencer se surpreendeu por Derek chegar a isso.

"O forte Derek, por favor, vamos apenas focar o óbvio aqui, eu sei o que eu sou e eu sei o que eu não sou, e eu não sou forte. Não no físico ou no sentido emocional da palavra -"

"Pare de fazer isso."

"O quê?" Spencer perguntou confuso.

"Levar-te para baixo, tornando-se por ser um homem menor, então você está."

Suspirando pesadamente Spencer passou a mão pelo cabelo surrado e falou em um tom que sugeria irritação mal disfarçada. "O que a _com_ você esta noite? " ele exigiu do agente mais velho.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Você é como, nem mesmo agindo sozinho. Você está me confortando, cuidando de mim a ponto de me sufocar, e correndo o risco de soar completamente superficial e presunçoso que você quase não conseguiu manter uma única mão longe de mim desde que chegamos aqui."

Derek piscou surpreso com as palavras de Spencer, mas não retirou suas mãos. De repente, ele se viu ficar irritado com o agente mais jovem. Não por causa do que ele disse ou por causa de como ele estava agindo, mas porque ele estava malditamente tenso, às vezes. Não era óbvio que era "com" ele esta noite?

"Você não pode estar falando sério Reid." Derek brincou, usando o sobrenome de Spencer para ilustrar a intensidade da conversa por vir. "Como é possível que alguém tão inteligente possa ser tão incrivelmente idiota?" As bochechas de Spencer corou de raiva na última parte, mas antes que ele pudesse sufocar uma resposta, Derek continuou. "O que é 'com' comigo esta noite? Você está falando sério? Quero dizer, você está seriamente me perguntando isso agora?"

A única resposta que recebeu de seu amigo era um olhar que poderia ser melhor descrito como um "cervo travado nos faróis". Vendo que o agente mais novo estava mais confuso do que nunca, Derek decidiu elaborar, em vez de deixá Spencer e tentar descobrir isso por conta própria. Levantando-se e andando pelo comprimento do banheiro minúsculo, Derek fez uma segunda decisão dividida que ele sabia que foi ou vai destruir completamente sua amizade com Spencer, ou vinculá-lo juntamente com uma força incalculável que duraria por toda a eternidade.

Ele tomou a mergulhar.

"Você sabe, eu estou sentindo coisas por um tempo agora, mas como a maioria das coisas na vida que eu precisava de um pequeno empurrão e um lembrete de que exatamente era que eu estaria em falta."

Ele se virou para olhar para o seu amigo e viu as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão.

"O que exatamente você está tentando dizer Derek?" Perguntou Spencer, seu tom misturado com apreensão, curiosidade e... Esperança?

"Eu não sei, cara. Acho que você não é o único que está confuso." Derek admitiu desanimado, passando a mão sobre o rosto como ele fez isso. "É só que, quando cheguei pela primeira vez na cena, e vi as marcas de arrasto no campo de milho foi como... Foi como se eu só sabia, sabe? E o peso que me deixou com a minha barriga, eu não posso explicar-lo, mas ele era tão pesado, tão insuportável. Então, quando eu vi você naquela tela pela primeira vez, sangrento e espancado é como se todo esse peso se virou para atirar. De repente, a única cor que eu podia ver era vermelho e tudo que eu queria fazer era transformar Tobias Hankel em cinzas."

Spencer engoliu em seco, mas não interrompeu, sabendo que Derek acabaria por dizer o que ele realmente queria quando fosse o momento certo.

"E então, cada vez que ele cortava a transmissão e eu senti que era como se eu estivesse sendo cortado também, só para ter que forçar as peças de volta de novo cada vez que ele transmitia um vídeo novo, porque você parecia pior e pior a cada momento. E pelo tempo o último vídeo rolava eu realmente... " Derek teve que parar, depois que ele começou a engasgar com suas emoções, suas divagações cada vez mais apressado e urgente como ele fez isso. "Eu realmente pensei que você poderia morrer. E eu não tinha _nenhuma_ ideia do que eu teria feito se isso acontecesse. "

"Derek, eu -"

"E encontrar você cavar na terra, como que eu não consigo tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça -"

"Derek -"

"E eu me odeio por não encontrá-lo mais cedo, para não dizer mais cedo que eu -"

"DEREK!" Spencer gritou, finalmente, ganhando a atenção do agente mais velho.

Timidamente, Spencer levantou-se da borda do banheira e estendeu a mão, agarrando o antebraço de Derek. Hesitante, ele olhou nos olhos do amigo e sussurrou um apelo quase inaudível. "Em uma frase Derek, o que você está tentando dizer."

A voz de Spencer ecoou pelas paredes de azulejos da casa de banho antes de descer em um silêncio que era grosso com tanto tensão e apreensão. Ambos os agentes estavam encarando um ao outro, e isso pareceu uma eternidade antes de Derek finalmente pronunciou as palavras que ele estava querendo dizer por tanto tempo.

"Eu acho que eu tenho sentimentos por você Spencer, que não pertencem completamente mais na zona de amigo."

* * *

**N/T:** Bem, fico até envergonhada por aparecer aqui depois desse tempo todinho sem vir para vocês com a tradução desse capítulo. Mas aí estar e espero que vocês tenham gostado.

**RCP¹: ** Reanimação/Ressuscitação Cárdio Pulmonar.

**NatNazzy: **u/4177561/NatNazzy

**Freed The Firen Within:** s/8445657/1/Feed-the-Fire-Within

**06.10.2013**


	3. Brasa, Chama Ardente

**Disclaimer – Criminal Minds não me pertence, como também essa estória. Eu estou só a traduzido com permissão da autora.**

* * *

**Feed The Fire Within.**

**Capítulo III: Brasa, chama ardente.**

**Por – NatNazzy.**

**Traduzido por – Tradi-chan.**

"_Eu acho que eu tenho sentimentos por você Spencer, que não pertencem completamente mais na zona de amigo."_

Havia algumas coisas que mesmo Spencer Reid nunca conseguia entender.

Ele estudou o comportamento humano, mas ele não entendia como uma mãe podia matar o seu próprio filho a sangue frio. Ele havia lido os textos religiosos pertencentes a quase todos os sistemas de crença, mas ele não conseguia entender o ódio e a guerra como tantas pessoas deixar que isso aconteça. Ele poderia dizer-lhe todos os sinais, sintomas e verdade sobre a esquizofrenia, mas ele não podia explicar exatamente como essa doença tirou sua mãe para longe dele.

Ele poderia até mesmo dizer que o silêncio é, na verdade, não ouvi, mas é sim um som percebido de diferentes frequências emitidas pelas células ciliadas externas da cóclea, geralmente por causa de dano ou exposição prolongada.

Mas mesmo com esse conhecimento, mesmo com esse raciocínio, ele não poderia te dizer porque, aqui, em um banheiro sujo de um motel úmido na Geórgia, agora, esse som foi ensurdecedor de repente. Ele não podia explicar-lhe como uma sensação auditiva, como o silêncio foi impedindo-o de realizar uma função física, como a respiração. Ele não podia explicar-lhe que ele estava tendo era o que as pessoas comumente referido como uma experiência 'fora do corpo', ou que o banheiro em que ele estava de pé não havia se transformado em milhares de imagens sórdidas.

Não, não eram realmente algumas coisas que Spencer Reid nunca conseguia entender, e a confissão de seu amigo foi certamente uma delas.

"Eu acho que -" Spencer começou. "Eu acho que -" Ele fechou os olhos e emprestou uma mão firme na pia ao lado dele. "Eu acho que preciso me sentar." Ele finalmente disse, embora ele não tenha feito nenhum movimento para solidificar o ato.

A respiração de Spencer vibrava dentro do espaço confinado como um batimento cardíaco. Derek pesava cada respiração como as mãos tique-taque de um relógio, mesmo que ele não tenha ideia de quanto tempo estava sendo passado. Tão preocupado quanto ele estava prestes a condição física de seu amigo, ele não poderia deixar de estar um pouco aliviado que seu amigo estava muito ocupado tentando regular sua própria respiração a tomar nota do próprio Derek.

Ele estava petrificado. Verdadeiramente petrificado quanto a reação de Spencer com sua declaração iria ser, até o ponto onde ele próprio estava com falta de oxigênio tinha ouvido falar sobre declarações de amor tendo a respiração das pessoas pesadas, mas esta foi simplesmente ridículo. Em pé nesta pequena casa de banho agora, praticamente mantendo-se seu amigo, Derek não poderia deixar de ficar decepcionado com a reação dele. Concedido, Spencer tinha acabado de passar por uma provação, e tempo de Derek poderia certamente ter sido melhor, mas ele supôs que uma grande parte de sua mente esperava a reciprocidade estereotipada que pertencia, na maioria dos filmes de romance.

Ainda assim, Spencer não tinha abertamente desprezado ele ainda e orou para que não, mesmo que seu amigo não se sentisse da mesma maneira que ele, seria capaz de superá-lo e ficar o mais perto que eles conseguissem se tornar. Derek não podia suportar o pensamento de Spencer vendo-o de forma diferente, de se afastando dele com nojo...

Mas o seu amigo ainda não havia soltado o antebraço do agente mais velho, e mesmo que fosse menos do que poderia ser considerado lúcido, Derek supôs que isso era um bom sinal.

"Spencer?" Ele perguntou, colocando a mão livre no ombro de seu amigo. "Você está bem?"

Os olhos de Spencer se abriram e Derek recuou na raiva que ele encontrou lá.

"Se estou _bem_?" Spencer assobiou. "Você deixa cair uma bomba como essa em mim no pior momento possível, e você perguntar se eu estou _'ok'_?"

"Olha Spencer, eu realmente sinto muito eu sei que o momento não é certo e que eu poderia ter sido um pouco mais discreto, mas eu -"

"Um pouco mais _discreto_? Como você pode ser tão insensível?" Spencer quase gritou, seu aperto no braço do amigo apertava dolorosamente. "Você me encontrar, escondido em um banheiro depois de que fui sequestrado e torturado, tentando obter uma correção", Derek visivelmente estremeceu com essa parte "e então você diz algo assim para mim! Algo para confundir a minha mente já confusa!"

Franzindo as sobrancelhas em determinação, Derek olhou Spencer bem nos olhos e se preparou para a conversa que eles estavam prestes a ter. Seu tempo pode ter sido terrível, mas tinha começado neste caminho e ele estava determinado a tê-los viajar pelo tempo, o sol apareceu. Venha manhã, ele teria a sua resposta. Venha manhã, ele saberia.

"Não há nada a ser confuso." Derek disse calmamente, com um leve toque de irritação tingindo seu tom de voz; _menino, era o cansaço começando a atingir ele._ "Ou você sente o mesmo ou você não sente. Simples assim.".

Spencer ficou boquiaberto, com a boca aberta e sua expressão espantada. _"Simples assim?"_ Ele repetiu incrédulo. "Simples assim! Caso você não tenha notado Derek, mas nada sobre isso", ele gesticulou freneticamente para a sala ao redor, "é simples!"

"Bem bom, porque eu não estava falando sobre isso," Derek disse, apontando para o quarto de forma Spencer tinha acabado de fazer "eu estava falando sobre _isso._ " Ele indicou entre ele e Spencer, os braços conectados, e o espaço entre eles que parecia encolher ao longo de sua diatribe sem perceber qualquer uma das partes.

Quando ele percebeu a maneira como ele estava segurando Derek pelo antebraço Spencer recuou imediatamente, tentando o seu melhor para deixar de ir ao membro ofender de uma forma que sugeria que ele estava sendo queimado por ele. Mas o agente mais velho estava tendo nada disso.

"Não, eu não vou deixar ir até que eu tenho certeza que você pode estar em seu próprio país e que você não vai, literalmente, tentar fazer um traço fora dessa porta."

"Você é de verdade agora Derek? Faça um traço para a porta? Eu não posso mesmo estar no meu pé! E mesmo que fazer uma pausa para ele estava em minha mente, eu acho que eu sei melhor do que tentar passado barcaça algo que é o dobro do meu peso no músculo puro. "

"Bem, bem, então que tal você sentar, tomar algumas respirações calmantes e -"

"Derek eu estou cansado."

"O quê?"

Spencer deu um suspiro profundo e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz com a mão livre. Quando ele moveu a mão e olhou para Derek, o agente de pele escura podia ver que os olhos do amigo estavam vermelhos aros e envidraçada com exaustão, e ele imediatamente se sentiu mal por descarga seu segredinho sujo para um já cansado e exausto Spencer Reid.

"Eu estou cansado e eu não quero nada mais do que ir para a cama. Eu só... Eu não posso lidar com isso agora em cima de tudo, e eu sei que estou sendo injusto com você, eu sei. Acredite em mim tinha este sido qualquer outro momento a minha resposta seria totalmente diferente. Mas eu estou tão sobrecarregado no momento e eu... Eu sinto muito, eu... Eu não sei mesmo."

"Hey Spencer." Derek disse, pedindo a seu amigo para olhar para ele, segurando seu ombro. "Eu entendo, tudo bem. Nenhuma explicação necessária. Você já passou por muita coisa e agora você parece uma má interpretação de The Walking Dead." Ele sentiu algo brilhar dentro dele quando Spencer soltou um leve risada com isso. "Temos tempo de sobra para lidar com tudo isso a partir de amanhã e quando voltar para casa."

Lentamente, Spencer sentiu a tensão vazar longe de seu corpo cansado. Ele era estava tão aliviado que seu amigo não estava bravo com ele e que ele não seria pressionado por uma resposta naquele mesmo instante. Na verdade, ele sabia exatamente como ele se sentia, o problema foi encontrar a energia e a força de vontade emocional depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido para ser capaz de articulá-lo perfeitamente. Spencer já estava arrependido de cronometrar o pobre Derek, mas com a promessa de sono e uma casa amanhã no voo ele estava começando a se sentir melhor e esperançoso com a perspectiva das coisas por vir.

"Só me responda uma coisa, porém." Spencer bufou de aborrecimento para seu companheiro. O homem era nada se não persistente. "Qual teria sido sua resposta? Se isso tivesse sido qualquer outro momento?"

"Derek! Maldição, porque você não pode apenas ser paciente e me deixe trabalhar por isso? Você só parar de tentar forçar uma resposta precisa de mim hoje à noite!"

"Eu sou muito homem, mas eu acho que se é o que eu quero ouvir, em seguida, o tempo não iria realmente importa, a resposta seria a mesma, mas eu entendo. Você não se sentir da mesma forma que eu e está tudo bem... Nós só vamos esquecer o que eu disse e - "

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus Derek é claro que eu me sinto da mesma maneira! Para alguém que não cinco segundo atrás me esfarrapada de ser denso você está sendo inegavelmente estúpido."

"Você - Eu - O quê?"

"Será que eu gaguejei?"

"Bem, não, mas eu - eu quero dizer por que você está tão agitado?"

"Estou agitado _Morgan_ porque estou tremendo como uma folha e cada centímetro da minha pele está coçando e falar sobre sentimentos é praticamente a última coisa que eu quero fazer agora! Aparentemente, você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você. Lá, eu já disse isso. Estou agitado porque eu estou desconfortável. Porque estou desconfortável? Porque eu sempre guardava _alguma coisa_ para você, mas eu não sou idiota o suficiente para realmente acreditar que você está realmente interessado em mim. Eu não sei qual jogo você está jogando aqui Morgan, mas eu realmente não estou com disposição para isso. Então, na verdade, sim, eu vou levá-lo até essa oferta. Vamos apenas ir para a cama e quando acordar amanhã de manhã nós vamos agir como se nada disso tivesse acontecido."

E com isso Spencer pegou o braço da mão de Derek e mancando determinação do banheiro.

Derek ficou para que ele assumiu ser minutos no banheiro minúsculo, olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho. Ele não podia acreditar no que Spencer tinha acabado de dizer e ele se viu surpreendentemente ferido com suas palavras, mesmo sabendo que por todos os direitos que ele deve estar feliz. Spencer tinha acabado de admitir a ele que se sentia da mesma maneira. Seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. Mas ele não poderia ser feliz sabendo que Spencer achava que ele estava levando-o para um passeio. _Isso é realmente o que ele pensava sobre ele?_

De repente, a raiva, branco e quente ferveu de algum lugar dentro dele, e isso era tudo o que Derek poderia fazer para não gritar de frustração. Em vez disso, ele se virou e invadiu o quarto adjacente.

"É isso que você pensa de mim?" Derek exigiu de forma deitado de bruços sobre a cama.

Spencer suspirou cansado e nem sequer virou o rosto para seu amigo ou abriu os olhos quando ele respondeu. "Derek, você poderia apenas deixar isso pra lá?"

"Não Reid, eu não posso deixá-lo ir, porque se é o que você realmente pensa de mim, então temos um problema que está se preparando há algum tempo. Você honestamente acha que eu sou o tipo de cara que iria jogar com seus sentimentos e mexer com a sua vulnerabilidade como uma ideia de uma boa piada?"

Spencer empurrou-se para que ele se apoiasse nos cotovelos. Ele precisava ter uma melhor visão do agente mais velho e avaliar exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele emocionalmente. Ele não percebeu que o movimento abriu um dos muitos cortes no peito e que um rastro fino de sangue começou a vazar para baixo ao seu lado.

"Claro que você não faria intencionalmente -"

"Eu com certeza não iria fazer isso co mqualquer um!"

"Morgan... Derek, você tem que entender, minha vida inteira foi construída em cima de situações como esta, e se as pessoas que de bom grado ou não, eu sempre acabo o alvo de todas as piadas. Eu não estou dizendo que este seja auto-piedade, eu estou dizendo isso porque é a verdade, você é um dos caras bons Derek; que eu não iria colocá-lo atrás de você para me dizer no meu momento de necessidade que tinha fortes sentimentos por mim só para que eu me sentiria a necessidade de lutar, para melhorar mais rápido. "

"Então deixe-me ver se entendi. Sua teoria é que eu disse o que eu fiz, não porque eu quis, mas porque eu queria fazer você se sentir melhor e garantir que você ter 'uma razão' para continuar lutando e ficar saudável novamente? "

"Em poucas palavras, sim."

"Você é um idiota Spencer Reid." Derek disse com tristeza, antes de voltar para o brilho estranho do banheiro.

Spencer caiu para trás contra a cama e levou o braço à sua cabeça para cobrir os olhos. Suspirando internamente, ele apertou-los fechados e desejava nada mais do que os primeiros raios da manhã do sol a brilhar através da janela. Pelo menos, ele seria capaz de voltar para casa, para seu próprio apartamento, onde ele seria recebido com nada além do doce silêncio e muito tempo para sentar e vasculhar todos os pensamentos que giravam em torno de seu cérebro. Ele seria capaz de pensar de volta no último par de dias com o que ele esperava ser uma perspectiva objetiva, bem como tentar descobrir exatamente o que havia acontecido entre ele e Derek neste motel e que aquilo significava. Ele aprecia desse tempo para pensar para trás em suas reações e como eles pareciam estar fazendo tudo muito, muito pior...

Ele foi tirado de suas divagações internas pelo som de algo sendo colocado na mesa de cabeceira ao lado dele, o som acompanha chapinha dizendo-lhe que estava cheia de água.

Decifrando os olhos abertos, Spencer viu uma bacia de plástico médias sentado na mesa ao lado dele e Derek voltando da casa de banho com duas toalhas na mão.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Spencer.

"Você está sangrando."

Olhando para baixo, Spencer viu que Derek estava certo e ele rapidamente sentou-se, tentando não deixar mais de sua fuga de sangue em cima da cama.

"Basta ficar parado." Derek murmurou, quando ele colocou uma das toalhas na água quente e escorra-o.

"Onde você a achou?" Spencer perguntou, apontando para a bacia.

Derek deu de ombros e respondeu evasivamente: "Sobre a pia." Como se isso fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo.

Balançando a cabeça em silêncio Spencer viu seu amigo trouxe a toalha em seu peito e começou a pontuar em uma das numerosas feridas lá, a garganta subitamente seca.

A proximidade de Derek combinado com o peso de suas confissões anteriores, tinha Spencer mudando desconfortavelmente onde estava sentado. De repente, se sentindo muito exposta sem camisa e com todos os seus ferimentos em aberto para o seu amigo para ver.

"Derek você não tem que -"

"Shhh".

"Realmente Derek, tudo bem, eu só posso -"

"Spencer." Derek avisou, como se advertindo uma criança pequena. "Não."

Spencer fechou a boca e baixou a cabeça, determinado a contar para trás a partir de mil para se distrair até que tudo estava acabado.

Seu corpo, no entanto, tinha outras idéias. Ele não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente em sua matemática mental para superar um único número em novecentos e assim, deixando escapar um suspiro de frustração, ele resignou-se a apenas relaxar em contato de seu amigo e deixar sua mente vagar.

Sentindo arrepios subir onde a água deixou trilhas frias contra a sua pele, pois secou, Spencer não podia deixar de o rubor que tingiu sua pele pálida. Esta situação era tão absurda e ele supôs que ele teria ficado feliz com o pensamento de que, em qualquer ponto no tempo antes de todo o fiasco de Tobias Hankel, mas agora ele estava confuso. Confuso e vulnerável, e ele odiava a ideia do objeto de sua afeição ao vê-lo em seu mais fraco – coberto de hematomas e num turbilhão emocional óbvio, corando furiosamente como um colegial é a forma como ele sabia que Derek não estava falando sério, que ele estava apenas adaptando a ele. Para ele a ter sentimentos por Spence... Ele só não fazia _sentido,_ ele só não fez -

"Você se importaria de me dizer o que você está pensando que você está tão concentrado, menino bonito?"

A voz de Derek surpreendeu Spencer de seu devaneio, e ele visivelmente saltou de surpresa. Olhando para cima, ele encontrou os olhos de seu amigo e encontrou-os cheios de nada, mas preocupação. De repente, ele sentiu além vergonha, e ele não tinha idéia de como isso.

"Sinto muito Derek."

O agente mais velho franziu a testa em confusão, notando a mudança de seu melhor amigo, mas sem entender o que causou isso.

"Sinto muito pelo que Spencer?"

Spencer balançou a cabeça e rapidamente colocou sua cabeça em sua mão quando ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. _Oh Deus, como se ele não estava sendo humilhante o suficiente, agora ele tinha a chorar como uma criança de cinco anos em cima dela._

"Hey." Derek disse, como ele agarrou a mão que estava cobrindo o rosto de seu amigo. "Desculpem-me por quê?"

Spencer apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente novamente e tentou forçar seu caminho para fora do alcance de seu amigo.

"Uh uh." Derek reiterou. "Desculpem-me por quê?"

"Tudo. Nada. Eu não sei, alguma coisa?"

Derek tirou a mão e sentou-se sobre os pés, observando a vista diante dele. Era óbvio que Spencer estava angustiado, mas, por algum motivo, parecia que era por causa de muito mais do que apenas Derek admitir seus sentimentos para o agente jovem. Ele sempre soube que Spencer tinha um monte de lidar com a sua vida, mas hoje, mais do que nunca, os paralelos entre os dois nunca tinha sido mais evidente. Os olhos de Spencer foram fantasmas com tanta dor do passado que fisicamente ferido Derek pensar que, por causa de Tobias Hankel, mais ia ser adicionados às suas profundezas.

A única coisa boa sobre toda a situação, no entanto, era que só serviu para solidificar como Derek sentia, e apesar de ele ter praticamente teve de coagir Spencer em admiti-lo, ele sabia que ele sentia o mesmo caminho, e que foi a maior da batalha travada. Agora, seu amigo só precisava ficar melhor, para se recuperar de Geórgia e tornar-se aquele brilho único de luz que ele já foi. A vela que foi brilhante o suficiente para iluminar uma sala inteira, não importa quão comum ou média que parecia ser à primeira vista.

Movendo-se lentamente, para não assustar o seu companheiro, Derek emprestou para a frente e segurou o rosto de seu amigo. Ele ficou surpreso quando Spencer correspondido e moveu as mãos para agarrar em qualquer um dos cotovelos de Derek, optando por manter os olhos fechados.

"Eu sei que você teve que lidar com um monte de coisas." Derek começou. "E eu não estou falando apenas dos últimos dois dias também. Que eu sinto por você não é minha idéia de uma brincadeira ou uma forma de chegar até você para fazer você se sentir melhor. Nunca estive mais sério sobre qualquer coisa na minha vida do que eu sobre isso agora. Isso é algo que eu preciso que você saiba, porque se você vai tirar nada disso, eu quero que seja isso. Você está me ouvindo? "

A única resposta de Spencer era uma exalação de um suspiro que tornou dolorosamente óbvio que ele estava lutando para conter as lágrimas, mas também que ele estava ouvindo cada palavra que Derek disse, com sua máxima atenção.

"Eu sei que o que eu estou sentindo é real, e eu sei que você sente isso também. Mas eu também sei que você acabou de passar por uma provação e que esta é a última coisa que você precisa para estar sentado no seu prato. Eu não vou abandonar você, mas eu estou disposto a deixar isso pra lá por enquanto, até você ficar melhor. Até que você mover-se após isso. Eu não estou puxando um ato de desaparecimento. Vou estar com você a cada passo da forma como se você me quer ou não, e quando for a hora certa nós vamos revisitar essa conversa, e não um segundo antes. Ok? "

O aceno de concordância de Spencer era tão leve que Derek teria perdido se não tivesse olhando para ele. O que ele não perca eram as lágrimas que silenciosamente arrastavam o seu caminho até o rosto de seu amigo e desacelerou para descansar à beira de seu queixo.

Com uma delicadeza que surpreendeu até a si mesmo, Derek enxugou-os com as pontas dos seus dedos e não por um único segundo romper a influência que ele tinha no rosto de Spencer.

Olhando para a pele translúcida antes dele, manchado com hematomas e marcada com a exaustão, Derek sabia que a estrada ia ser um estritamente acidentado. Spencer teria muitos demônios para enfrentar, mas Derek levou consolo em saber que ele não teria que enfrentá-los sozinho. Que ele estaria lá em cada passo do caminho e que, um dia, o tempo seria ideal para ele e Spencer para rever a conversa que teve em um quarto de motel triste, no coração da Geórgia, no escuro da noite. Ele tinha fé que em algum lugar, de alguma forma, as coisas iam ficar bem.

Com esse último pensamento sonoro e um sorriso incontestável em seu rosto, Derek olhou para seu amigo e pronunciou as palavras que, no momento, ele sabia que ele mais queria ouvir.

"Vamos para a cama." Disse ele. E Spencer não podia fazer nada, mas cumprir.

* * *

**N/T: **Podem dizer, demorei mesmo, mas as coisas são complicadas e tenho que associar minha vida com a tradução, acabei de sair de uma semana de provas que me trouxe dor de cabeça, assim espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

**20.10.2013**


End file.
